Foretell of Disaster
Previous Quest Previous Diviner Story | Next Diviner Story Info Collect a whole set of of Queen In Red to view the background story of this outfit in the diviner's crystal ball. Objective Own outfit Remorse of Queen In Red: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Majestic Throne x1 Notes *The Diviner in this quest is from Kelly's Birthday. **To read the Diviner's story from the beginning, start with Girl's Prayer. *In this story Magda is the Queen In Red. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: It's nice to meet you again. Is there anything else I can help with? Diviner: Oh, now you know how to get straight to the point! I also told you the puzzle has been completed. All we need to do now is give it the power of the gods! Then with my crystal ball, I can show you the fate hidden within this dress. Magda: Let's start then. Diviner: Don't be so hasty. You're also a part of this. Magda: But I know nothing about magic, Miss Diviner. Diviner: Remember the deity materials I gave you? I'll teach you how to use them. Story Chat 2 Magda: (This is...) Lady A: Look at the Princess and her clear blue eyes. She's so cute! Lady B: Of course. She'll be the most attractive woman in the world. Only the most handsome and powerful prince can marry her! Magda: (It's a banquet held in honor of the Princess. It's very lively.) Star & Moon Witch: Your Majesty, I have something to tell you. Please follow me. Magda: What is it? Can't we talk after the celebration is over? Star & Moon Witch: It relates to the Princess. This way. Magda: Maid, take care of the Princess. Star & Moon Witch: Your Majesty, the stars last night foretold that the Princess will bring war to the country sixteen years later. Magda: Her? You must be mistaken. She is only a newborn child. Star & Moon Witch: Foresight does not lie. You should believe me just like before. Magda: She is my child. Star & Moon Witch: I advise you to send her out of the palace for now. Then you won't have to kill her. Magda: Witch, are you threatening me? Star & Moon Witch: Don't forget that thanks to my prophecies, you're enjoying peace and prosperity. I sense a shadow from that child. I cannot turn a blind eye. Magda: Even if a war starts, we won't lose when we have many brave knights and you, a diviner. Star & Moon Witch: I believe in the stars, see cause and effect, and do everything I can to stop chaos. You should understand we are not friends and are only using each other. Magda: Ordinary people won't say things like that. You have no fear. Star & Moon Witch: This is merely the truth. Magda: And as we argue in this very moment, there is chaos created elsewhere in the world. So long as people talk to one another, this is inevitable. An innocent baby can't cause a war! Star & Moon Witch: You think that because she is your daughter. Which is more important, the country or the wellbeing of a child? It doesn't matter. If you cannot decide, I believe your advisors will make one for you when they find out. Your Majesty, you will know what to do then. Magda: ... No... I will never allow... Diviner: What are you going to do, Miss Ellenstein? Magda: If I can't protect my own child, then how can I protect the country? Even peace is nothing but an illusion! Diviner: How aspiring. Magda: What decision did the Queen make? Diviner: Are you curious, Miss Ellenstein? Let me tell you... The war could not be avoided, and no one was spared. The end. Magda: What? Was I wrong? Diviner: No, we were all wrong... Take a break and enjoy your rest. I left the gift on your dressing table. Good night. Category:Event Quests Category:Deity Event Category:Transcript